Cry of Fear
Cry of Fear is a 2012 HBO psychological/mystery television series written and created by G.R. Vera and Michael Cross. The show stars Nolan Smith, Leye Dillon, Jeannie Palmer and James Rolleston. It premiered on January 10th, 2012 and ended it's first season on June 1st. The show is about a young teenager who moves into a quiet neighborly town and begins to uncover the dark history behind it along with it's mysterious town folk. Cry of Fear recieved critical success upon it's release and gaining in millions of views, becoming second in the HBO line-up behind Game of Thrones and infront of Boardwalk Empire. The series was renewed for a second season later next year. 'Synopsis' 'Episodes' For the list of episodes for Cry of Fear, click [[List of Cry of Fear episodes| here]]. The show premiered on January 10th and earned about 850.000 views which was average but low for HBO line-up shows. The views grew though as the second episode gained 960,000 views and soon other episodes toppling over 1,000,000 mark as the show progressed. The first season gained more than 10,000,000 views, more than Boardwalk Empire but behind HBO's top show Game of Thrones. The first season contained 9 episodes and the season fianle episode aired on June 1st. It was revealed on Auguts 14th that Cry of Fear will be renewed for a second season. 'Cast' Main Characters * Nolan Smith as David Mason * Leye Dillon as Renna Luther * Jeannie Palmer as Jan Peterman * Shann Roppola as Lillian "Lilly" Cormack * Lauren Mint as Kate Evers * James Rolleston as Chief Henry Porter * Michael Candia as Brendan Stahl Recurring Characters ' * 'Aaron Redd as Dr. Eric Beckett * Vivica Cooper as Connie Brenner * Leigh Whannell as Adam Hutchins * Lucas Vercetti as Thomas "Tommy" Evers * Allen Nathan as Mr. Mason * Natalie True as Mrs. Mason * Gregory Preck as Mr. Luther * Rick Turner as Tim Evers * Cammy Wright as Amanda Grey * Janine Casey as Teacher * Marcus Ford as Lt. Reynolds Production The series was written and created by G.R. Vera and Michael Cross who both worked together on many other works such as the Slenderman series and L.A. Noire. After getting a script ready and sending it to producers, the show was eventually picked up by the now series producer, Nicholas Raine. The show was given a 9 episode order by HBO and eventually aired it's first whole season. Cry of Fear was filmed in Brenner, Colorado in the Balkria Woods which is portrayed as the main setting known as "Shade Falls". The actors were chosen by cast auditioner Douglas Mann at multiple screenings. Actor Nolan Smith was chosen after his role in the horror film The Ward. Other cast members were chosen from work in theatre dramas such as Leye Dillon and Lauren Mint. Directors were chosen after picking at amultiple screenings as well and eventually settled on Adam Paxton, Stan Johnson and Ethan Mars, each having an episode directed based on the feeling of the current episode plot.